1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having an improved structure of an inner case to which screw fixing members for fixing screws to be fastened to the inner case are coupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that includes a main body including an inner case and an outer case, a storage compartment formed by the inner case, and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment, and keeps food fresh.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained to be in a predetermined range required to keep food fresh.
A front side of the storage compartment of the refrigerator is disposed to be opened, and the opened front side is closed by a door so that the temperature of the storage compartment can be maintained.
Various components are disposed in the storage compartment. These components are fixed into the storage compartment using screws.
The screws for fixing the components are fastened to the inner case, and screw fastening portions, to which the screws are fastened, are disposed in the inner case.
The screw fastening portions are disposed to cut the inner case so that a hole having a predetermined shape can be formed in the inner case. Screw fixing members for reinforcing the screw fastening portions are coupled to an outside of the inner case.
Thus, the screws fastened to the screw fastening portions inside the inner case are fixed by the screw fixing members.
A space between the inner case and the outer case is filled with an insulating material in a state in which the screw fixing members are coupled to the screw fastening portions. Because each of the screw fastening portions has the shape of the hole, the insulating material may leak into the storage compartment through the screw fastening portions.
In order to prevent leakage of the insulating material, a sealing operation including coating the screw fastening portions with hot melt, has to be separately performed. This causes an increase in cost due to an additional process.